Songs and a Campfire
by sweetfanwarriorlife
Summary: Will and Nico have been the bickering dynamic duo for the past 4 months after the war with Gaea. Suddenly, on a December night, they become just a little more. All it seems to take are some songs and a campfire. (Nico is not really OOC, I just think he changed a lot. Rated K for few instances of language. SOLANGELO. Enjoy!)


**_AN: I'm back after a year, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. *Dodges rotten tomatoes and other things* I'M SORRY SCHOOL IS HARD. So I had this idea in my head for like a week… and it was killing me and I had to write it. It's also the longest thing I've ever written. It's absolutely crazy. I've worked on an original story for a year and the word count is just under this one. Also considering I wrote this over the course of one week. All things said, this idea came to me while listening to Broken Arrows by Avicii while reading a Solangelo part of The Hidden Oracle. Basically I had a heart attack. Then I realized how so many Avicii songs and Zedd songs matched the two of them and I needed to write it. So here it is, and I will like 75% get back to updating my other story over the next two months. I'm sorry I haven't been writing that. Okay, so here this long, long one shot is. Enjoy!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY_**

 ** _PS: Listen to Avicii's and Zedd's music they are absolutely incredible artists. Along with Alessia Cara, Shawn Mendes (love him) okay I'm gonna leave now but if you guys want music recommendations let me know._**

When Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo became friends and maybe even a little more, one of the things Will shared with him was his taste in music. You might be surprised to know what music the Son of Apollo listened to. Sure, some of it wasn't very surprising; some EDM here and there, and a bit of pop. But Nico was surprised to know that Will also listened to rock and Indie. Nico was even more surprised to realize that he liked EDM more than he wanted to admit.

"Will, you know EDM isn't real music right?" Nico said to him one day as they walked to the infirmary together.

"Some of it isn't. I know two artists that specifically create actual music, Zedd and Avicii. Zedd knows how to play like 9 instruments and both of them at least co-write all of their songs." Will gave his crush a pointed look, and got a begrudging eye-roll in return.

"Fine, I'll listen to it. Give me 5 songs by each of them." Nico crossed his arms over his chest, in a way that might seem indignant, but in reality, it was chilly. The borders of camp blocked out most, but not all, of the New York winter chill.

Will gave his 10 song recommendations. Hourglass, Beautiful Now, True Colors, Find You, and Transmission by Zedd, and Broken Arrows, Somewhere in Stockholm, Gonna Love Ya, The Nights and True Believer by Avicii.

"You'll remember all that by the time you get back to your cabin, Death boy?" Will teased.

"Pft, of course I will. You doubt my abilities?" _I remember everything you say dumbass_ he thought, not daring to say it aloud.

"Never." Will put an arm loosely around Nico's shoulders, in a not-so-subtle attempt to warm him, sending electric currents through his spine, small smiles playing on both of their lips.

* * *

After a day with Will in the infirmary and then hanging out by the lake for a little while after, it took Nico everything he had not to sprint to his cabin to listen to the songs. He was a bit tempted to find Jason and ask him what exactly music recommendations meant in the world of friendships and romances. In the end, he decided he would be fine. If we was going to get anywhere in a relationship, preferably with Will, he needed to figure out some things on his own.

"Alright Zedd let's see what your made of." Nico listened to the first song that Will recommended and was impressed by the depth of the lyrics. Even though there was a lot of background music, not created with any instruments, he found that it fit together beautifully. He immediately looked up the next song, and every one until he cleared out the Zedd recommendations list.

With each song, Nico was even more impressed with the lyrics of the song, and how well the music fit together with it. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Will, although he loved these songs anyway, picked these because they matched Nico.

In Hourglass, the lines "This time I finally need a light, a light/ Tired of seeing in black and white, white" matched him perfectly. Especially with him liking Will. In Beautiful Now, it was "We might not know why, we might not know how/ But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now". A reminder that everything had beauty in it, no matter who you are or what you've done. With True Colors, "No, I won't apologize/ For the fire in my eyes/ Let me show you my-my true colors" showed that he was who we was, and shouldn't have to apologize for it. Find You was the most romantic, and the whole song basically summed up his feelings about Will, in a much more beautiful way than he ever could. Lastly, Transmission, probably his favorite. It summed up how he felt about being a demigod, and included lines about ghosts and learning from them. For Nico, it was hard to believe that this was written by a mortal from a purely metaphoric standpoint, but that's exactly what music was; something meant to be relatable to everyone.

Nico was more than ready to move onto the next artist. As soon as he put on Broken Arrows, he was completely stunned and froze. It happened to perfectly describe how he felt, and the weaknesses he had when it came to Will, friendship, love, his powers, and everything in between. Nico couldn't help but feel like this was a letter from Will.

At this point in their friendship, he knew that Will was gay, and Will knew he was as well. Even with all of his friends telling him that Will liked him, it took him a while to believe it, and see it himself. But there was always a nagging suspicion that he was wrong, that he was just a friend, acquaintance, charity case. That was usually only when the nightmares began, though.

 _To hell with the other songs by this dude. I'm playing this shit over and over._ Nico replayed the song, not only because it entirely expressed who he was in a beautiful way, but because it touched him, and made him feel like he was floating. When people said that, Nico used to never get it. Now he did. The Son of Hades made a mental note to give a small thanks to Apollo for music. That shit was great.

As the song played, Nico just looked at the lyrics for the others. Somewhere in Stockholm reminded him of how he felt about Camp Half-Blood. Like he lost, but also gained everything here. Everything he was and would be. Gonna Love Ya, reminded him of what Will told him all the time, that he deserves everything he has and more. That his friends loved him for who he was, because he earned it. The Nights was an interesting one. It reminded Nico of better times, when he was more carefree, but also gave him a whole different perspective on the meaning of Night, one much different from the one Tartarus created. True Believer didn't really pertain to him, until the lyrics got to the point of " I wasn't always the bravest, they say you only live once/ So, you got me thinking, I'm so glad I found you/Life's what you make it so here it comes, it goes/ If I could make you, make you fall in love with me/ If I could make you, make you fall in love/ Wish I could make you, make you fall in love/ Maybe love will come around if you want it enough" which summed up how he felt about Will, his past, and love, despite his hate for Eros.

 _Holy shit these songs are good. I think I'm addicted._ Just then, Nico came across the song "Addicted to You" and almost rolled his eyes at the sky. They were really fucking with him at the moment. He decided to humor them, and looked at the lyrics.

"I don't know just how it happened,/ I let down my guard.../ Swore I'd never fall in love again/ But I fell hard." Nico, again, was struck by the accuracy of the lyrics in terms of translating how he felt and what happened to him. _This shit is absolutely insane_ , Nico thought. He continued to look at both lyrics by Zedd and Avicii, while music, now Somewhere in Stockholm, played in the background. A few more songs struck him after that: Heart Upon My Sleeve, Hope There's Someone, Long Road to Hell, and Wake Me Up, all by Avicii, and Papercut, Spectrum and Follow You Down, by Zedd. Nico was starting to think that these artists were demigods. All of the lyrics were so freaking accurate, it was scary.

Nico was so captivated by the music, that he barely noticed the bell ringing, signaling that it was time for dinner. With a little difficulty, Nico managed to pry himself away from his computer and head out to the mess hall.

As his thoughts raced, he didn't even realize that he was walking with a grin on his face, and the image of Will in his mind.

* * *

One of the best-kept secrets at Camp-Half Blood was that during the winter months, where only the year-rounders were present, kids could virtually sit at whatever table they wanted to. There were usually so few kids that there were 3 kids max per cabin, and many of the tables only had one kid sitting. Instead of having the young demigods be miserable and alone as they ate dinner, Chiron let everyone sit wherever they wanted.

This, of course, led Nico to sit with the Apollo cabin once he got his food.

Nico di Angelo was the only person in the Hades cabin at the moment, and he had to make his own line with him, himself, and him. After he scraped a portion into the flames, he sent his thoughts out to two certain gods. One way below and one way up high. _Hades, thank you, father. Apollo, thanks for music and Will Solace._ He smiled in spite of himself. He didn't even plan on thanking Apollo for Will, but it happened without Nico even realizing it.

Nico plopped down next to Will, who was also accompanied by Kayla and Austin. Will took one glance at Nico's plate, and began grumbling, as he did every single night.

"Nico, why do you not have any vegetables in your plate? You have a heap of pasta and a slider. Where are your veggies?"

"Will, there are tomatoes in the pasta sauce, and one slice in the burger. See? I have vegetables."

"Oh, I'm glad you recognize I am your doctor. I am going to put a salad on your plate and you're not gonna fight me on it."

"If you insist on veggies, I'll put some roasted stuff on my plate." All of a sudden, roasted squash, potatoes, beets, and carrots appeared on his plate. "There you go, Sunshine. Happy?"

"Yes extremely happy. Now I can sleep soundly tonight."

"Aww, Sunshine you lose sleep over me? How nice."

"Don't push your luck, Death Boy. But yeah, I'll admit maybe a little." Will made a point to shrug nonchalantly. "What about you, hm?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Will deadpanned at him, and the son of Hades burst out laughing. "See what I did there? Classic."

Nico could barely hear what came out of Will's mouth after that, but the little he caught made him grin. "These stupid… classic boys… extra… why am I like this."

Nico patted Will's back mockingly after his mini rant session about himself. Over the past 4 months, Nico became more comfortable with physical contact, but only tolerate- no, welcomed it, when it came from Will.

* * *

The rest of dinner went on as it always did, Nico and Will bickering good-naturedly and Kayla and Austin making faces at each other whenever something was incredibly obvious. Meaning, they were looking at each other the whole time.

By the time the campfire rolled around, Will and Nico walked together, with Will trying to get his arm propped on Nico's shoulder, who, to his dismay, kept shadow traveling to the other side of him.

Will wasn't mad that Nico was using his powers, he was actually pretty proud that Nico had his former strength and more. No, Will was annoyed because Nico was the perfect height for an arm rest and the raven-haired boy always adamantly refused.

The boys spent their time at the campfire together; they helped one another make s'mores and sing the songs when one of them forgot the lyrics. In truth, neither of them ever forgot the words, but they both thought it was so cute when the other tried to teach them.

As Kayla and Austin led the sing-a-long, Will began tapping his feet on the ground, totally off-beat from the song itself. Few people would've noticed, but the son of Hades was one of those people. He knew it could only mean one thing: Will was nervous.

Nico decided not to bring it up, he knew Will would brush it off anyway. Towards the end, he saw Will make eye contact with Kayla and Austin. A minute later, he got up from his seat next to Nico and left him with a quick "HeyuhI'llberightback." He basically ran over to where they were, Austin with a guitar in hand. Nico couldn't help but wonder. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Alright campers, we have a special request from someone tonight." Kayla said, her voice amplified by the wind. She pulled Will out from behind her and sat down.

"Um, hi guys." Will smiled nervously and made eye contact with Nico. His dark eyes laced with confusion met Will's, and Will's resolve seemed to harden. "I know I'm only an okay singer, but this song is for someone pretty important. A song that I've grown to love, and I hope he does too. So, uh, here goes, this is Broken Arrows by Avicii."

Even though Will wasn't the greatest singer ever, he tried really hard to do the song justice. He made eye contact with Nico one more time, trying to say how he felt. _Please listen to me. Believe me. You're amazing._ He took a deep breath, before pouring his heart out.

 **" You stripped your love down to the wire**

 **Fire shy and cold alone outside**

 **You stripped it right down to the wire**

 **But I see you behind those tired eyes"**

Little did Nico and Will know, they were thinking about the same things the whole time. Nico thought back to the time he spent in the Labyrinth when he was guided through the night by the ghost of King Minos. He was cold and alone, with his feelings for Percy stripped down to the wire because he felt so betrayed, hurt, and most of all ashamed.

Will knew about most of what happened to Nico after he ran away, and was thinking about the same thing. Except Will always thought back to how much strength it must've taken for Nico to survive that and more at only 11 years old, and still be able to walk straight.

At the last line, they both thought about Will's kindness towards Nico when they first met; Kindness that was somewhat irritating to Nico at first, because he wasn't used to it. Over time though, it became something that changed both of them for the better. Will saw through what everyone else did when they looked at Nico. He didn't see just a son of Hades but someone with unparalleled strength, bravery, and resilience.

 **Now as you wade through the shadows that live in your heart**

 **You'll find the light that leads home (home, home)**

 **Cause I see you for you and your beautiful scars**

 **So take my hand, don't let go**

Nico couldn't resist the urge to smile. The two first lines were so true it honestly scared him. A few months ago, he was actually wading through shadows, so much to the point where they did live in his heart. And the person to get them out of his heart? None other than Will Solace, son of the sun god.

Will, again, was thinking about the same thing, dwelling on his admiration and initial attraction towards the boy. Not just because to him, he was good looking, but because he so badly wanted to help this young demigod who did so much for the world but barely got recognition for it.

Will saw Nico and all of his scars, but he never saw it as a bad thing. It showed just how hard he worked. Will made eye contact with the younger boy in the crowd, smiles playing on both of their faces as they remembered their first encounter when Will grabbed his hand. But there were many, many occasions after that.

 **Cause it's not too late, it's not too late**

 **I, I see the hope in your heart**

 **And sometimes you lose and sometimes you're shooting**

 **Broken arrows in the dark**

 **But I, I see the hope in your heart**

Nico, much to Will's dismay, used to think that nobody wanted him around and that people thought he was an abomination. For Nico, it was too late for a fresh start. Will telling him that there were people who would want to get to know him, and even go as far as being his friend, was a huge surprise. It was irritating at first, but only because he wasn't used to people talking to him as a normal person and not some fragile vase that could break at any minute or the scary son of Hades. Even then, it was a nice surprise, becoming increasingly more welcome over time. It was nice to be treated as an equal. He did have hope but tried best to hide it. Nico wasn't proud of it but had a fear of disappointment.

 **I've seen the darkness in the light**

 **The kind of blue that leaves you lost and blind**

 **The only thing that's black and white**

 **Is that you don't have to walk alone this time**

Nico had to laugh at that one, for many, many reasons. First off, Nico was the darkness and Will was the light, how much more accurate could it get? A lot apparently. Will's eyes were blue and always left Nico feeling lost and blind, even though he had never felt as comfortable with anyone as he did with Will, although Jason was a close second. But Jason didn't make him feel blind, only like he had a friend. Almost as good. But the next two lines were icing on the cake.

Nico usually wore black. Will was known to wear a lot of colors, but Nico was one of the only people that knew the white was one of Will's favorites. He didn't wear it often, but he liked wearing white scrubs because it was very professional. White reminded him of his love for helping people. So that line basically meant that despite those colors being their favorites, there was only one thing that changed. Neither of them changed really but became more themselves. This time though, Nico had people by his side. He knew that now.

 **We have to tear down the walls that live in your heart**

 **To find someone you call home (home, home)**

 **Now you see me for me and my beautiful scars**

 **So take my hand, don't let go**

Nico did see Will for Will and all of his beautiful scars, just as Will did for him. Nico's meaning was a little bit different though.

Nico didn't see Percy as Percy for the time that he liked him. Nico saw Percy as a hero who could do anything and everything. Nico saw Percy as invincible, a guy who was above all else. That more than anything, except for the fact that Percy clearly wasn't gay, was why Nico knew he had to give up. It would never work.

With Will, it was different. Nico saw Will as a regular guy, an equal. Nico didn't like Will because he was powerful and invincible. Nico liked Will and he seriously had trouble identifying why. But he based the reasons for his feelings off of the things he liked most _about_ Will. He liked that Will was patient. Will knew his duty and always did it to the best of his abilities. Will was determined, and although he wasn't a fighter, was strong on so many different levels. He also liked that Will could impress him. It was a difficult task but healing Nico and getting him to open up was much harder.

 **Cause it's not too late, it's not too late**

 **I, I see the hope in your heart**

 **And sometimes you lose and sometimes you're shooting**

 **Broken arrows in the dark**

 **But I, I see the hope in your heart**

Nico still couldn't get over the "broken arrows in the dark" part. Will, couldn't really shoot arrows to save his life, that being a fact. Sometimes, you lose. Like Nico losing Bianca and Will losing patients. But loss was something you could get over. It would be difficult, but eventually, it would happen, especially if you had people by your side. But sometimes, you're shooting broken arrows in the dark. Trying to do something, even when it was impossible to accomplish it. Yet still, Will could see the hope in Nico's heart. Despite Nico doing the impossible, and accomplishing it too. Despite Nico going through the depths of hell, and surviving it too. Despite Nico losing almost everything he knew, and still standing on his own two feet. But it went both ways.

The son of Hades also knew there was much more hope in Will's heart. Despite Will being put to an impossible healing task, yet getting it done. Despite Will watching others fight, yet always being ready to heal. Despite Will losing patients many times, yet coming back again and again. Will always had hope.

 **It's not too late, it's not too late**

 **I see the hope in your heart**

 **Sometimes you're losing, sometimes shooting**

 **Broken arrows in the dark"**

The song finished and Nico and Will, who had been staring at each other the whole time, finally broke eye contact to observe the scene around them. Will looked at the clapping crowd with a slight blush on his face as he mumbled a low "Thank you". Will, trying to avoid all of the attention, quickly walked back to Nico, who was standing with a grin on his face, clapping slowly. Nico was surprised to feel that grinning didn't really hurt his face anymore. _What has this boy done to me?_

"That's what you call being right back, hm Sunshine?" Nico said the first thing that came to mind but smirked to distract Will from the slight blush that was on his face. _It's definitely more than slight._ Nico was suddenly glad it was dark.

"All you have to say Death Boy? Aren't you gonna tell me I did a good job?" Will asked, lightly smacking the other boy's arm. He said it as a joke, but there was some truth to his question. His tone was laced with nervousness.

"Maybe. But I bet I can do a better job, what do you think?" Nico asked. His eyes widened slightly at his own words. _Shit_. Nico didn't even realize what he was planning to do in response to Will's song until that very moment. Suddenly Nico's breath got very heavy, and his cheeks became even darker. _Well, I can't back out of it now_.

"Wait, what the-," Will's eyebrows were arched in that cute way they were when he was perplexed but never mind that. Nico tore his eyes away from Will and saw the crowd beginning to disperse. Despite Nico being scared out of his mind to have so many people hear him sing and wanting it to just be Will, he knew he could do it. Nico cut Will off before he lost his courage.

"Austin! One more special request!" Nico called out to them. Kayla and Austin couldn't hide the smiles that came to their faces, and neither could half of the whole camp. Everybody came rushing back. Kayla didn't even need to say anything, but she did anyway.

"Okay everybody, uh stay put! One more special request." Nico took a quick look around as he was walking back. Everybody seemed to be giving the person next to them the same look. Percy to Annabeth, Jason to Piper, Lou to Cecil, Clarisse to Chris, even Chiron to Mrs. O'Leary. They all seemed to say "Oh this is gonna be good."

"Uhh, hello. You guys never see me up here, but I'm also singing for a special person. So um," Nico looked at Will to harden his resolve. "This is Somewhere in Stockholm, also by Avicii. Let's pretend that every time I say that though, it's not Stockholm, but New York."

 **That's me right there on the corner, listening to Wu in my Walkman**

 **Neon lights hit the water, reflecting the city I'm lost in**

 **That's me right there on the corner, I one day would be leaving**

 **For a dream that I didn't have, that I'd one day would believe in**

 **Strange how the same place I ran from's the same place I think of whenever the chance comes**

 **It's inevitable cause wherever I go**

Once again, Will and Nico thought about the same things. This song fit them just as well as the other one, but this one in less of a literal way and more metaphorically. Fortunately Will, like Augustus Waters, loved a good metaphor.

Nico always felt like he was in a corner. Isolated, sometimes by his own fault, and on the edge. He felt lost in New York a lot when he was young, but was fascinated by the skyline. The brightness of the city that never sleeps, its permanence. Somehow, it made Nico feel more permanent too.

New York was now more than that for him. He never would've thought that this place would become like home. He never would've dared to imagine that he'd have friends here, or maybe even more. Nico always thought that he wouldn't stay here. From the beginning, he told himself and everyone else that he wasn't going to stay. It was a dream that he didn't have, but without even realizing it, Will's kind words made him believe in it. He ran from Camp, literally at that. Yet, when he thought it could possibly be destroyed, he desperately wanted to protect it. Now, when he thinks of home, Camp Half-Blood is the first thing to pop into his head. Most of that though, wouldn't have happened without Will.

 **I hear echoes of a thousand screams**

 **As I lay me down to sleep**

 **There's a black hole deep inside of me**

 **Reminding me, that I've lost my backbone**

 **Somewhere in Stockholm**

 **I lost my backbone, somewhere in Stockholm**

Nico closed his eyes when he sang this part. He took a moment to remember what those times were like, when he felt like he had a black hole inside of him, and when he couldn't even blink without revisiting the living nightmares of his past.

Nico still heard the echoes of screams when he slept. Those from the Fields of Punishment, his own, and those of demigods that fought and died to save the world. He also heard screams that he shouldn't have known the sound of. Screams he wasn't present to hear. Bianca's.

That specifically was the start of the black hole that formed inside of him. That, put together with those from Tartarus. They were reminders that for a time, he lost who he was. Somewhere in New York, in Greece, in the Underworld. Little by little, he lost pieces of himself.

 **I'm from a place where we never, openly show our emotions**

 **We drown our sorrows in bottomless bottles and leave them to float in the ocean**

 **I'm from a place where we never, separate people from people**

 **Some generalize, but in general I still believe that we are treated as equals**

 **My father, my mother, my sister, my brother, my friends and my family's there**

 **My hope and my money, my innocence in a sense, almost lost everything here**

 **Right where I was founded, is right where I'll be found dead**

 **These streets are my backbone, until I get back home**

Nico opened his eyes once more and looked into Will's crystal blue ones. Nico meant the first 2 lines wholeheartedly. Back in Italy, in the 1940's he could never show how he felt. People who were gay were being killed or put into mental asylums; no he couldn't be one of those people. He always tried to convince himself that he wasn't insane. It hadn't really worked until he came to the 2000's, but then he almost had a heart attack. Especially when they were in Westover Hall and saw some of the Portland Pride Parade, during the few times they showed television in that place. He was confused more than anything when he saw so many same-sex couples on television, but he also felt like this new world wasn't so bad.

He was starting to feel better, but it only got worse when he learned he was a son of Hades. Nico had some knowledge that being gay was accepted, but he still viewed it as being not normal. So for almost his entire life, he did just what the song said, "We drown our sorrows in bottomless bottles and leave them to float in the ocean". For all of the times Nico got annoyed at Will for trying to open him up, he wanted him to know that this was why.

The rest of that verse referred to the Underworld in a weird way. In there, people are all the same: dead. They are only judged by the actions they made in life, no matter where they came from. That's something that he liked most about being there. Everyone was treated as equals, just as they should be. The next line went without saying. Nico didn't have a brother but his dad, mom and sister were all in the Underworld, albeit for different reasons.

Nico did almost lose everything there. Hope, check. Money, not so much because his dad was also the god of riches. Innocence, double-check. He almost lost hope that he was a normal person when he was in the Underworld, because of his father and the outcast he was. But, he in some ways made himself an outcast. Nico's innocence was gone the moment he felt Bianca die. That was when he was old enough to realize what it meant to not have innocence.

The last two lines were damn accurate too. Gods. He was founded where dead people went when they died. He would always end up there. The Underworld made him who he was no matter what. It was just a matter of accepting it himself.

 **I hear echoes of a thousand screams**

 **As I lay me down to sleep**

 **There's a black hole deep inside of me**

 **Reminding me, that I've lost my backbone**

 **Somewhere in Stockholm**

 **I lost my backbone, somewhere in Stockholm**

 **I'm not alone, I am the fire that burns not in the city, but out in the burbs**

 **A river that's dying of thirst, I am a reverend lying in church**

 **A crack in the pattern, a miracle waiting to happen**

 **A promise that never was kept, one of those moments you'll never forget**

 **I am that feeling inside the one we all know but can't really describe**

 **I am the blood spill, but I'm in love still**

Just as Nico almost lost himself once he came here, this same place and the people in it allowed him to find himself and become more of who he was. Among children of Hades, Nico was definitely a crack in the pattern and a miracle that happened. He definitely also wasn't alone.

There was a black hole inside of him for a long time, yet it was only thanks to his friends that he was able to dispel it; literally and figuratively. Literally, this "black hole" could mean the shadows that lived in him, that Will by some feat managed to get rid of. And the empty, numb feeling he had that felt like a black hole sucking out his life, wasn't more powerful than friendship. Will, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and even Percy changed his view of himself and the world. Eventually, it was Lou, Cecil, and Rachel that made him feel that way too. Without Will though, he wouldn't be half of who he was now.

Now though, as Nico sang this he felt the words deep down. Staring into Solace's eyes he willed **_(#SORRYNOTSORRY COULDN'T HELP MYSELF)_** him to feel the words too.

Nico knew that he wasn't alone and that his existence was an oxymoron. He _was_ a river dying of thirst. A reverend lying in a church. He was happy and had people who loved him and vice versa. It maybe only happened once before. Apparently, his dad had been right after all. He sent a silent thanks to his dad down below.

Nico didn't mean to be calling himself a miracle, but rather he meant that Will allowed him to have that miracle. He'd forever be grateful. Despite being blood spill himself, and spilling blood he was in like. Maybe not to love, not yet. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't be too long until he got there. Regardless of everything he did and went through himself, he was still worthy and deserving of love. Will didn't really allow him to think this one, but it was something that Nico learned for himself. He saw it for himself. He was barely different from his friends who all went through very difficult times and did the same things he had. All people should be equal after all.

 **Somewhere in Stockholm, but I'm not alone**

 **Don't have to get by on my own, I'm finally home**

 **Hemma I Stockholm**

 **Där jag hör hemma**

 **I hear echoes of a thousand screams**

 **As I lay me down to sleep**

 **There's a black hole deep inside of me**

 **Reminding me, that I've lost my backbone**

 **Somewhere in Stockholm**

 **I lost my backbone, somewhere in Stockholm**

In truth, Nico had absolutely no idea what the last two lines of the second to last verse meant, but he decided to sing them anyway. It wouldn't be the actual song if he didn't sing those two lines.

The Son of Hades ended the song still staring into Will's blue eyes, too lost in them (that part from Broken Arrows was too true for Nico to even comprehend) to notice that everyone in the audience was clapping. A few people even gave him a standing ovation.

"Dude! I had no idea you could sing like that holy shit, bro!" Percy exclaimed. He was back for a few days with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper after Christmas until he had school again.

"Yo! Seriously dude damn!" Jason also joined in. He stood and clapped for the Son of Hades.

"Um, thank you, guys. Uh, I think that's it you guys can go now." Nico addressed the whole crowd, but nobody seemed to be leaving. If anything they were more focused on him after that. Although he was a little suspicious, di Angelo walked back to where Will was, as oblivious as ever.

"Okay, Nico. You won that bet. You definitely, definitely won." Will sighed in defeat, as soon as Nico came back.

"Don't worry Solace. You weren't so bad yourself." Nico tapped Will's arm as he half complemented the other boy. Without even realizing it, both boys began to slowly walk away, back towards the cabins. Neither of them also realized the crowd of people trailing behind them, just within earshot.

"Di Angelo, are you kidding? If I wasn't so bad then you were like superstar level! Seriously!" Will's cheeks were tinted pink as he ranted about the other boy.

"Oh shut up, Solace." But Nico felt heat rise to his cheeks too. Thanks to his light complexion, it usually could be seen pretty easily. The two walked in a comfortable silence for a while.

"You know, Nico. You still never told me if you liked the song I sang."

"You know, I did like the song. A lot actually. So much that I replayed it a bunch of times." Nico faltered but steeled his nerves. Will made the first "move" tonight already. It would be unfair for him to have to do it again. "But, I'd like it a lot more if I knew that it was for someone I knew very well."

"Oh like Hazel, Reyna, or Jason? Sorry no, it wasn't for them." Will received a slap on his arm. Nico meant to hit him kind of hard. He did that apparently because Will winced. "Okay, okay. It was for you Death Boy."

"Well if that's so Will, then I like that song much more. Especially since you sang it."

"Good to hear. But you know, if I knew who Somewhere in New York was about maybe I'd like it more too."

"Shut up, Solace. Everything else fit and you know it! But, fine. It may or may not have been for you." This time, Nico received a slap. It was much lighter, but the same point. Nico scoffed and suppressed laughter. "Okay let's go with high possibility of may."

"That's more like it. Nico, I have something to tell you." Nico's steps faltered at hearing those words. Skeletal butterflies resurrected themselves in his stomach. Despite everything his friends told him before, he couldn't believe that it was true at the moment. Even Nico's logical side was thinking that it would be what hoped for. But his logical side was drowned out by fear.

Nico involuntarily groaned. "Please, Solace make it quick." Nico mumbled. His face was twisted into a grimace.

"Woah, Nico, you don't look too good. Are you feeling okay? Wanna go back to the infirmary?" Will completely dismissed what Nico said and cared about Nico's health more than his own heart. This thought got through Nico's brain and broke the barrier of fear that prevented Nico from thinking clearly. _Thank the gods for this Solace boy_ , Nico thought as he straightened his body.

"Sorry, Will yeah I'm fine. Forget what I said also, and continue."

"Are you sure? Because I'll take you back and get you some medi-," Will was cut off by Nico pressing a finger to his lips. Once again, giving Nico more butterflies than he thought possible. And for the second time for the night, Nico did something he didn't expect himself to do. It gave him goosebumps, even though he wasn't cold.

"Yes, Will I'm fine. Get on with it Sunshine." Nico felt his mouth curl into a smile.

"Um, okay. Uh, I feel like you already know, but Ilikeyoualot." Will rushed out and took a deep breath out.

Nico heard everything Will said perfectly. "I'm sorry, Sunshine. Didn't hear the last part. Care to repeat it?" At this point, Nico was grinning and looked at the other boy expectantly.

"I like you a lot." Will whispered, much slower than before. At this point, the pair stopped walking and faced each other.

"Is that so?" There was a twinkle in Nico's eye and a smirk on his face. _I'm having way too much fun right now._

"Shut up, Death Boy. Got something useful to say?"

"Yeah, actually. I like you too. A lot." Wordlessly the boys found each other's hands in the dark.

Wordlessly, their lips did the same. All of a sudden, there was the sound of cheering behind them.

Nico found himself extremely embarrassed, but Will only seemed a little annoyed. "No privacy, huh?"

Still holding hands, they turned around to see Lou, Cecil, Jason and Piper leading the pack. They also then seemed to notice that they were right by the canoe lake. _Uh oh_ , Nico had time to think, before Lou shouted. "These lovebirds need to cool off!"

Somewhere in the crowd, Percy said "Huh. That's what they told me and Annabeth too." All of a sudden, all they heard was laughter and squeals as the crowd somehow got Will and Nico over them, and passed them over the crowd into the lake, like a celebrity would be held up by the crowd at a concert.

Nico and Will tumbled into the lake, splashing around everywhere as they tried to right themselves and pretty much making a fool out of themselves. The crowd cheered once again as they came up from the water, still hand in hand. They spoke in quiet voices to each other.

"You're the blood spill, but in love still huh?" Will teased, poking the other boy in the nose. The son of Hades glared at him half-heartedly.

"Oh shut up Solace. It was part of the song." Nico looked up and grinned. He couldn't help but think _this is a really good kind of different._ Nico decided to add something he was thinking about since he sang the song. "But I might be on my way there."

Will turned his head and grinned at him, not moving in to kiss the son of Hades, but hug him instead. Will threw his arms around Nico.

Usually, Nico disliked physical contact and even though he didn't mind it as much after the past few months, it was different with Will. A lot of things seemed to be.

"For the record di Angelo, I am too." Will whispered in Nico's ear. Nico couldn't help but grin at the other boy, and pressed his head into his neck. Again, Nico could hear the roar of the crowd surrounding them, but couldn't care less. He was much too happy.


End file.
